Origins of a Magi
by Kiki Aries
Summary: The great 'Hero of Ferelden' in her most humble of beginnings. Prequel to One Year Later.


A/N This is the birth of a mage, well not any mage Deedolett Silverleaf Surana. When I write, I managed to jump from past, present and future.

Therefore, in accordance to 'my' traditions that I am more than happy to share, we will take a trip to the past.

Thanks goes out to lisakodysam for being a wonderful beta and patience as ever.

cmessaz extended Cullen Romance Mod, originated by Dahlialynn, was some of the filler in this short. Thank you guys for a beautiful mod!

BioWare.

* * *

><p>On a cold winter's night just after the Solstice festival, a small rowboat made its way to the tower. A young woman slipped through the night with a bundle in her arms.<p>

The babe made a slight grunt after being jostled. "Hush my darling; we will be there in a few moments," she had whispered, holding the babe close.

The tower was within reach, "Just a few more feet," she reassured the babe –and herself - as they neared. It was bitterly cold, and the woman covered the babe tightly in her cloak to keep the infant warmer.

As the boat neared the shore, Kester asked "would you like me to wait for you here, miss?" as he stopped at the quay.

Ignoring the boatman, the woman hurried up the hill, carrying the babe tightly to her chest as she made her way to the great doors of the tower. Retrieving a jotted note from inside her cloak, she hid it underneath the sleeping child, laying the basket close to the doors, and knocked hard with the last little bit of energy she had.

"I love you and always will, my darling." She placed a kiss on the babe's head, moving light brown strands of hair on the babe's forehead before covering its face quickly.

Pulling another blanket out for the child to warm under, she looked up, startled, at the sound of the doors opening. She ran quickly, and, not looking where she was going, fell into the freezing waters below.

* * *

><p>The templars who stood a few feet from the door heard the knock, and one of them stepped out with torch in hand, looking around "Who would come this time of night?"<p>

"Ahh, no one here." He turned to leave and, hearing a small muffled sound, he stopped and listened closely, again thinking it may had been the wind.

As he turned around, walking back the way he came, he bumped into the basket at his feet. Looking quizzically at the basket, he moved his torch down and heard a small muffled cry coming from within.

There was blood on the blanket. "By the Maker," he gasped, his eyes following the blood trail splattered from the basket into the snow. He dropped the torch and picked up the basket, gently carrying it inside.

The templar stepped inside the Tower with basket in hand. "Helyas hurry, get the First Enchanter and Knight Commander Greagoir. I will need to look more outside for who left the trail of blood, they may be wounded." Speaking to his fellow templar as he entered.

The man waited until Helyas came back to relieve him of the basket. He went back out into the cold of night following the trail, without finding any clue as to the owner of the child, although he did note the disturbed tuft of snow off the cliff's edge.

Shaking his head sadly, he made his way back into the tower. By then, several mages and templars were standing about trying to get a look of the new comer. First Enchanter Irving and the Knight Commander entered just as Colin found the child came back in.

Helyas removed the outer bloodstained blanket and, as he set the basket down on the floor, several gasps chorused. A tiny elf child lay crying, its caramel complexion -reddened from crying, tiny, pointed ears pierced, and when it opened its eyes, all the women sighed at its beautiful, big, light aquamarine eyes. The child let out another small whimper, wriggling; Irving picked the child up, heading to the Circle nursery, to get it food and a change of clothing.

Irving spoke softly to the tiny girl in his arms "No crying little one, we are all your family now."

Helyas knelt on the floor rummaged through the basket before getting up to follow,

"First Enchanter?" the young man asked.

"Yes, my boy?" he turned and looked at the young man.

"This was in the bottom." He handed the piece of vellum and a wooden box to Irving, who handed the child to Greagoir. The knight-commander stood mortified at holding someone so young. As it gabbled and giggled at the sight of Greagoir, ice chilled the Knight Commander's nose, and one of the ladies promptly took the toddler from him.

Irving chuckled as he unfolded the vellum. "Deedolett Silverleaf Surana; that is all it says." He smiled warmly at the tiny girl.

"Well, you have a name, my dear, and a very beautiful name at that." He took her in his arms and talked with her on the way to the nursery.

Over the years, she breezed through the basic studies, surpassing all the basics of the elemental arts. Spending most of her time in books, she studied the languages of the world - Antivan, Orlesian, and ancient Tevinter; she studied about the stars and the world outside of the circle, filling her mind with so much, and she found comfort within the sleeves of every book she read. Irving had made it a point to give to her new books when the new trade came in.

Deedo helped - when she had finished her studies - in the nursery with the other children to help them adjust to life in their new home. She would head to the kitchen for sweets; spending a lot of time in the kitchen she picked up a thing or two. She would find herself making sweetrolls for the children.

She also found time to practice dance; she was very graceful and was asked on numerous occasions to entertain, and during festivals incorporated her dance with her elemental skills.

* * *

><p>Deedolett's 16th season had just passed, a day after Solstice festival - the day she was found. In another month she would be tested for her Harrowing. In the meantime all of her time was devoted to her studies.<p>

Deedo prepared herself for the Harrowing day and night for a month straight, she went to bed early, for the next day she was ready to prove herself yet again. This test would not wait; she entered confidently into the chamber to see Cullen, her new found friend, with First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir awaiting her as preparations were still being set.

Greagoir stepped forward, a stern look shown across his face, which didn't quite meet his eyes. "Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him," he began.

"Demons in the dream world –The Fade- will try to use her or any other mage to enter into this one," he continued on; Irving went on to tell her that this is the reason for the Harrowing; it is to test the will of each mage, to face a demon.

Greagoir cut him off. "If you should fail, we templars will do our duty. We will kill you." He took a slight pause, sounding a little saddened to have to tell her, but regardless of his feelings, he had a job to do.

Deedo nodded slowly as their words sunk in; she was prepared and knew what needed to be done, what was needed from her.

Irving whispered to her that this test is something a mage must go through, it is for the protection of themselves and others.

"Do not tell her what she is to face, she must go through this alone," the Knight Commander cut in.

She stepped forward looking at the pure Lyrium humming in the center of the room, wondering if anyone else was hearing the hum. She thought it set like a smooth metal in the bowl as she looked down at it. Reaching, she placed her long fingers into the glowing Lyrium, cupping it she pulled her hand slightly to get a better look, and was soon surrounded by a bright light and, with a flash, she found herself teleported into the Fade.

* * *

><p>Cullen carried her to her room after she came out of the Harrowing unscathed. She had succeeded but was so drained from it she stayed asleep in his arms.<p>

"You had me so worried," he whispered as he moved the hair from her eyes when he finally reached her room, and went back to his duties, leaving Jowan to tend to her when she woke.

A day had passed when she started to stir. "Hey you're finally awake, I hate to spring this on you but Irving wants to see you, since you're awake and all." Jowan smiled at his friend. "He is in his study."

He helped her to her feet. "Thank you Jowan, I'll be on my way, did _he_ bring me here?" Jowan nodded and she made her way to the study to find Irving, Greagoir and a guest talking amongst them.

* * *

><p>They turned to her when she entered the room.<p>

"You wished to see me, First Enchanter?" she blushed slightly.

"Yes, my dear; I would like to introduce you to Duncan of the Grey Wardens." Irving motioned with his hand, leading the way to the third gentleman standing next to Greagoir.

"Greetings, young lady, a pleasure to meet you. All is well, I take it?" He was tall, his skin was the same caramel as hers, his black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, his face had a thick black beard and his dark eyes were warm and friendly, with a hint of sadness to them. His voice was husky as it tickled her ears when he spoke.

Deedo smiled warmly. "Yes all is well, may I ask your business here?"

"He is here to recruit new Wardens for the King," Irving chimed in.

With a nod Deedo turned to the First Enchanter ."I see, was there anything else that you needed me for?" She wished to talk more, but she was still feeling a little light headed.

Irving placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Could you see to it that Duncan gets to his room?"

"I will, see you later Knight Commander, First Enchanter. Duncan, if you will." She led him to the door.

* * *

><p>Deedo left Duncan to rest and went in search of Cullen. Finding him at his usual post outside the library she figured would thank him for being there for her Harrowing.<p>

"Hello Cullen." She kept her voice low, as the halls were nearly empty.

"H-h-hello." He drew a deep breath and tried again. "Hello."

With a smile, she felt her face grow warm. "I just came by to thank you for being at my Harrowing."

"You're welcome, I was chosen to… if you…" He frowned slightly and looked away in embarrassment.

"I understand, it is your duty, but I had confidence that I was going to succeed." She placed a hand on his arm, bringing his attention back to her.

She dropped her hand and they both chuckled nervously, he thought for sure she could hear his heart pounding against his armor.

"Cullen, are you able to talk right now?" she asked, knowing that must have sounded quite silly.

He did not complain, "You can talk to me anytime." He smiled briefly then rubbed the back of his neck.

Deedo felt a tickle form in her stomach, "Now, please?" She looked up at him and he wanted to protest, but he just could not say no, not to her.

Deedo walked down the hall into a private study and waited by one of the tall bookshelves. Her heart was throbbing in her ears and she could barely hear his approach; she slowly turned to face him.

He entered, and, looking around to see no one else in the room, he noticed her behind the books in a partly darkened corner.

"You had something to…." His was cut off by the soft lips that pressed against his. He caught her as he felt her lean into him.

She balanced herself laying her hands on his cool armor, as she had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach him. Breaking away slowly they looked into each other's eyes, a pink blush creeping across her nose.

"I'm sorry…." She felt even sillier throwing herself at him like that, hanging her head to hide her embarrassment.

She was reassured by a tender stroke to her jaw line then the sound of departing footsteps. Deedo looked up to see Cullen walking out of the door with a book under his arm as he replaced his gauntlet.

Leaving the room, she grabbed a book and walked in the opposite direction to her dorms, stealing a glance to see Cullen back at his post looking in her direction. With a nod she turned and left.

* * *

><p>Jowan caught her in the hall some time later. He went on to explain about his girlfriend and how her help was needed for something important. That something important turned to be a major thing.<p>

She did not want to help; it sounded all too cryptic to her, but he pleaded with her and she could not leave her friend in need.

Deedo frowned. "I will be back shortly." She left the two of them and once out of their sight took off at breakneck speed past Cullen to Irving's study.

She reached the study, only stopping to catch her breath to tell Irving of Jowan's plan, how she needed to get to the storage room for the Rod of Fire. Irving had suspected Jowan of his recent activities for a while, and not wanting to scare Deedolett into forgoing his plan, he filled her in on part of the details to get Jowan and Lilly to go ahead with their plans, and he quickly signed the form, then sent her to get the item.

She hurried with form in hand headed to Owain. She helped Jowan with his phylactery recovery, feeling it was wrong and right for the blood to be used to hunt magi who wished to be free, the innocent ones. They soon ran right into Irving, Greagoir and several heavily armed templars,.

Deedolett stepping in front of Jowan and Lily, "I couldn't say no to my friend, I did what I thought was right. I know I have disappointed you. Do with me what you will." She pleaded with the Knight – Commander then stiffened as she awaited her judgment.

Irving put a hand on her shoulder, Greagoir needed to do his job, as he sent templars to take Lily. Jowan went and did the unthinkable, Blood Magic, Deedo could not believe it Jowan killed the men that were going to take Lily away. Deedo knocked Irving to the floor and covered the older man's head to protect him.

Jowan looked at the people laying at his feet, he reached his bloody and out for his love to take it. She refused the woman he loves is now terrified of him, he looked over at Deedo whose back was entirely covered in blood, ashamed he ran out into the night.

* * *

><p>Duncan recruited Deedolett into the ranks of Grey Wardens, the only requirement was she had to leave that night. She went to her room, and tears filled her eyes as she packed what little belongings she had, Irving came to her room with the box in hand,<p>

"This belongs to you, and it came with you when you arrived. I…I will miss you, you have been like a daughter to me but you must go and fulfill your destiny." He gave her a hug as he wished her well leaving to go back to his study.

Cullen came in as soon as he'd heard. Waiting for Irving to leave he saw her looking at the box in her hand, knowing she had not used blood magic he felt for her and so desperately wanted to accompany her to where ever she was headed.

Cullen saw that her back was covered in dried blood, and he looked to see if she was injured from the poor vantage he had. "Deedolett, are you ok?"

She turned, eyes red and face puffy; her eyes full of tears that steamed from the corners of her eyes. She dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

Deedo started to stammer, "I… he… not me… I did not know…" her hands went to her face, she turned her back to him; she could not face him now, not after this.

Cullen's heart tugged as he watched this slip of a girl crumble, and he reached over and pulled her elbow, turning her to face him. He raised her chin and looked at her with sympathy; she wiped her eyes dry as best she could. Cullen placed his gauntleted hands on her face, listening to the voice in the back of his head, he gently kissed her cheek, pulling back slightly as the voice in the back of his mind kicked him, he hovered near her lips, grazing them ever so slightly as if to prolong this moment.

Deedo put her hands up to his breast plate as most of her worry seemed to melt away. Cullen kissed her forehead tenderly, then, taking the necklace, he'd had since childhood, he placed it in her small hands.

Cullen spoke quietly as he could feel his emotions trying to give way. "I actually found this when I came to the chantry."

He had handed her a pair of dragons, one in a red hue and the other in a blue hue, it looked so delicate and fragile as if it could be broken in half. Deedo looked at it a moment and smiled warmly.

"But I have nothing to give you, oh wait." She went over to her bag and handed him her wooden box, it had a pair of dragons on the lid similar to the necklace he'd handed her.

They looked at each other for a long moment before he rubbed her cheek with a metal clad thumb. Cullen felt himself becoming too emotional and backed away before turning to the door and leaving.

Deedo's eyes started to mist over once again as she placed the necklace around her neck, and found the thin piece of leather smelled of him, she looked at the dragons once more before tucking it into her robes and exited her room with a slightly less heavy heart.

* * *

><p>They sailed from the Tower. When they reached the bank and started away from the shore and the Spoiled Princess, she watched with sadness as the Tower disappeared from view.<p>

Thoughts of the place she grew up in, and in doing what was right, forcibly ejected from her home, her thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's husky voice.

"We will be in Ostagar in a few weeks." Duncan placed a hand on her back, leading her forward and heading into Maker knows what.

Only time would tell….


End file.
